


Смерть Асоки Тано

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последняя ночь джедаев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть Асоки Тано

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Фаворитка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782151) by [Плакса Миртл (judgelinch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgelinch/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B0%20%D0%9C%D0%B8%D1%80%D1%82%D0%BB). 



Коронация была назначена на воскресенье. В Храме репетировали свой вклад в завтрашний парад победы, на котором орденцы должны будут присягнуть императору новопровозглашенной Галактической Империи.

Асока Тано, единственная, помимо непосредственных исполнителей, посвященная в план срыва коронации, совершала обход вверенной ей территории Храма - именно со взлетно-посадочной платформы на сегодняшнем Асокином участке заговорщики отправились ликвидировать Палпатина. По своей прямолинейности она не пыталась изобразить энтузиазм, только угрюмо кивнула на прощание ассасинам Мейса Винду. Он не счел нужным сообщать Асоке, из какого источника стало известно, что канцлер Палпатин и подстрекатель сепаратистского движения Дарт Сидиус - одно и то же лицо; рыцарь Анакин Скайуокер, наставник и напарник Асоки, которому предстояло разделить с ней защиту Храма, не должен был знать, куда сегодня вечером отправляется Мейс и его подручные. Асока, в бою чувствовавшая себя рядом с Мейсом, как за нерушимой скалой, сейчас не находила себе места, вышагивая по анфиладам притихшего после отбоя Храма. Простой воин, куда пошлют, в этом году готовящаяся принять посвящение в рыцарство, она не имела права высказать главе Ордена свои опасения - ничто бы не прошибло твердокаменную решимость Винду, и неважно, что в последнее время глава Ордена открыто благоволил ей. Асоке приходило в голову разоблачить заговорщиков перед остальными джедаями, которые, быть может, согласились бы сообща остановить четверых цареубийц - не зря Винду планировал поставить Орден перед фактом, когда его дерзкий план будет претворен в жизнь. Но Асока помалкивала и делала, что велел Мейс, понимая, что в любом случае его потеряет, и живым он не вернется. Но если бы она напрямик высказала это ему, Винду бы тут же, надежно - а именно навеки - закрыл бы ей рот.

Асока чувствовала, что либо Мейса с подручными обезвредят люди Палпатина, либо очень вскоре власть, которую, как известно, легче захватить, чем удержать, - выдернут из его рук. "Джедаи служат, а не правят" - Асока полностью поддерживала старый афоризм, в особенности справедливый в отношении нынешнего лидера Ордена. Рубака, а не полководец, и тем более - не руководитель. Если заговорщиков остановят, тряхнет весь Храм. И особенно ее, Асоку Тано, когда выяснится, что Винду посвятил свою пассию в план готовящегося переворота.

Если бы от Асоки что-то зависело, она бы безропотно присягнула императору вместе со всеми воинами Ордена, переходящего в имперское подчинение. Тогда бы, думала Асока, в ее жизни ничего бы не изменилось. Тогда бы все шло так, как она заранее распланировала свою биографию: в текущем году ее посвятят в рыцари и на распределении она возьмет в ученицы Роганду Исмарен, к тридцати годам получит статус мастера меча. 

Комлинк на запястье тревожно замерцал. На связь вышел Джурокк.

\- Скайуокер покинул пост. Взял машину в 39-м ангаре, датчики заблокировал. Направление движения неизвестно.

Горстка оставшихся на постах защитников Храма перегруппировалась, разделив на квадранты участок, покинутый Скайуокером. Комлинк беглеца, естественно, не отвечал. Старшие товарищи явно ожидали, что Асока им сообщит, куда после отбоя дезертировал ее учитель.

Тоже посвящен в заговор? Версии абсурднее и быть не может. С самого начала войны Мейс только тем и занимался, что подыскивал ненавистному Скайуокеру пекло пожарче - и еще пожарче, когда тот невредимым возвращался из предыдущего пекла, где с каждым противником дрался так, словно перед ним сам Винду. Асоке нередко казалось, что Мейс и совратил ее только потому, чтобы ослабить влияние Скайуокера. Учитель как-то заметил, что мастер Винду возненавидел его с первого взгляда, когда покойный мастер Квай-Гон согласовывал с советниками прием юного Анакина в ряды. Винду сразу развернул Квай-Гона с его найденышем, и слышать ничего не хотел. Возможно, предположил Анакин, Винду просто перенес на него свою ненависть к Квай-Гону; а когда господин канцлер (Палпатин и Мейс едва выносили друг друга) стал открыто благоволить джедаю Скайуокеру, Винду стал видеть за плечом Анакина абрис второго своего врага. Мейс так и сказал Асоке - она осмелилась спросить, когда он вместо "мастера Винду" стал для нее просто Мейсом. "Он же человек канцлера".

Он у канцлера? Не мог сорваться с поста к сенаторше Амидале. К ней учитель бегал только в свободное время.

Что-то узнал. Почувствовал. Сила подсказала. Какая-то связь с Палпатином.

Настолько мощная связь с бездарным обывателем, сформировавшаяся за годы палпатиновского покровительства - и не столь частых встреч?

Асоке хотелось надеяться, что она не угадала. Что учитель - у Амидалы. Где угодно. Если Мейс и его соратники встретятся с Анакином... что ж, их четверо, а он один. Если бы Асоке пришлось выбирать, кем из них пожертвовать, она бы оплакала Анакина и смогла бы жить дальше. 

От удара в сердце и разлившейся по всему телу боли Асока сползла по стене, упав на одно колено, держась одной рукой за стену, другой уперевшись в пол. Боль схлынула. Затопила пустота.

Мейс.

Она сидела на полу, опираясь спиной на холодную стену и ослабевшими руками комкая полу плаща. В глазах кипели слезы, в монтрелах звенело, грудь рвало на части, но не получалось выдавить ни слезинки.

Тишину прорезал писк комлинка. Из смотровой сообщали, что к зданию Храма приближается рыцарь Скайуокер во главе отряда клонов.

Зачистка.

Асока кинулась к лифту.

* * *

Подходя к Храму, Скайуокер думал, что жаль своими же руками уничтожить результат собственных трудов - слишком много он вложил в эту девчонку, убил столько времени и сил. Но результат подпорчен, подпорчен Мейсом Винду. Сейчас выяснится, насколько. 

Какой-то год назад он бы предложил ей перейти на Темную сторону. Оставаться его ученицей. Какой-то год назад, когда Винду был для нее далеким кумиром. "Я хочу стать не просто джедаем, а самым лучшим джедаем, как мастер Винду". Но после того, как Винду ее испортил, влюбил в себя - хватит ли у девчонки здравомыслия перешагнуть через труп любовника? 

Ученица встретила его, выпрыгнув навстречу из темноты с двумя занесенными мечами. Надеется его остановить. Смешно. Возомнила о себе: грозная и устрашающая, без трех минут рыцарь, без пяти минут мастер меча. Рослая, почти до безобразия накачанная - налитые мускулы отлично просматривались под кимоно и кожаным табардом. Отменный боец, лучший фехтовальщик в своей возрастной категории; Скайуокер по праву гордился ею - помимо основных занятий с учителем, Тано брала уроки у Винду (этот уже никому не перейдет дорогу) и Драллига (а этот - следующий на очереди). Жаль терять. Но раз сама бросилась...

Он взялся отвлекать внимание, фехтовал с ней играючи, это она рубилась насмерть, а он будто в спортзале приемчики оттачивал. В это время пять клонов расстреляли ее в упор. 

* * *

Асока могла бы добежать с ней до ангара, прыгнуть в машину и сбежать, пока Скайуокер и клоны зачищали нижние этажи. Асока могла бы спрятать ее по-настоящему - скрыться, вести обычную жизнь, растить ученицу. Разве так спасают? Ворвалась среди ночи в спальню клана Когтистой Мыши, выдернула ее из постели, закутала в свой плащ: "Нет времени... Сиди здесь и не рыпайся! Я за тобой приду!" - затолкала в потемках в кладовку, закрыла там и убежала, не отвечая на вопросы. И почему Асока не попыталась спастись сама? А остальные "когтистые мышата", она даже не подумала забрать их с собой. Не все даже проснулись, когда Асока вытаскивала свою ученицу. Она должна была забрать их всех и улететь с планеты. Она не захотела брать на себя ответственность за юнглингов. Даже за себя саму. Она спустилась к Скайуокеру и клонам, прочесывающим нижние этажи, чтобы не оставить никого в живых, и бросилась в драку. Зачем? На что она рассчитывала? Что остановит одного из лучших воинов Храма? Возглавляющего отряд солдат? Одна против всех? 

Асока хотела умереть. 

Умереть самой и, если удастся, забрать с собой Анакина Скайуокера. 

И тем самым обречь на смерть "мышат". И саму Роганду. Не думала же Асока, что Роганду не найдут. Вот они, уже идут сюда, топот ног. 

\- Там кто-то есть, - говорит Скайуокер, и не успевает он еще опустить руку в перчатке, указывающую на дверь кладовки, как клоны выламывают дверь, и поднимается бластер. И не успевает Роганда зажмуриться, как чей-то окрик останавливает солдат, и клон вытаскивает Роганду наружу. Яркий свет слепит глаза, видно только фигуру, закутанную в черный плащ с капюшоном. 

Ее пощадили, чтобы не оскорблять кровопролитием зрение хозяина.

Он уже насмотрелся на трупы врагов. Пора возвращаться.

\- А куда девчонку?

Еле живую от страха, ее сажают в машину канцлера. Она боится поднять глаза, но невозможно не заметить, что Палпатин постарел в одночасье и выглядит так, словно ему лет сто. 

Уже потом, лежа с ним рядом, она осмеливается спросить, что с ним случилось.

В бою побывал. В его кабинет ворвались джедаи. Мейс Винду задумал сорвать коронацию. Взяв с собой своих вечных спутников Тийна, Колара и Фисто, он пошел убивать Палпатина. "Но я их обезвредил", - добавляет старик, и Роганда сжимается, чувствуя в нем Силу, большую, чем в любом из мастеров Ордена, быть может, большую, чем у самого Йоды. Ужасающую Силу.

Но она не должна бояться. Ее никто не обидит; она под его защитой. Так он говорит. И она вынуждена верить.

Он не приказывал уничтожать весь Орден джедаев. Вейдер перестарался. Палпатин распорядился уничтожить только верхушку, а простых храмовников, не имеющих отношения к заговору, собирался перевербовать. Расточительно и нелепо лишаться целого ордена воинов Силы. Но Вейдер всегда воображал, что в Храме его притесняют. Вейдер в своей злобе на товарищей по оружию и Силе уничтожил всех. Пришлось самому отправляться в Храм и останавливать чересчур рьяного помощника. Сейчас Вейдер еще нужен - выполняет кое-какое мелкое поручение. Но когда вернется, его ждет заслуженное наказание. Так говорит Палпатин. И ей остается верить.

Она красива. Так он говорит; никто и никогда не говорил Роганде, что она красива, но выходит, достаточно, чтобы он ее сохранил для себя. Она - его трофей. Подарок самому себе к завтрашней коронации.

Она - единственная выжившая из перебитого Ордена. И винить в этом нужно двух безмозглых, чересчур ретивых громил - Мейса Винду и Анакина Скайуокера.

Асока была рядом с Винду чаще, чем кто-либо другой. Даже чаще, чем Тийн. Она наверняка знала о заговоре. Может быть, даже просилась с ними. Она собиралась первой встретить Мейса и его друзей, когда они с триумфом вернутся в Храм. Она прислушивалась к Мейсу в Силе.

Асока почувствовала, что Мейса Винду больше нет.

Асока хотела умереть. 

Роганда знала, что Асока любит Мейса Винду. Те и не скрывали. Роганда смертельно позавидовала - не когда Асока показывала новенький орден Героя Республики на табарде, а когда в ее келью ввалился мастер Винду, вернувшийся с задания - и схватил Асоку на руки. Первым делом пошел к Асоке. Только потом он заметил Роганду и шикнул: "Брысь!" Она выскочила из Асокиной кельи, уши и щеки пылали, стоило только представить, что происходит за дверью, и жгла зависть - почему Асоку кто-то любит, а ее - нет.

Глупая, влюбленная до беспамятства Асока. Она отказалась жить без него. Он бы не отказался. 

Зря тогда позавидовала. Пожелала себе тоже так, как у Асоки. Накликала.

Роганда утыкается в подушку и пытается подавить слезы, чтобы не раздражать Палпатина. Ему пора немного покоя и сна. Слишком мало осталось до рассвета. 

Истекает ночь перед коронацией.


End file.
